The major aims of the study continue to be the correlation of cytogenetic findings with clinical and biologic aspects of cancer of the bladder. The aims include: 1) The correlation between the chromosomal findings of early bladder lesions, primarily papillary tumors, with the cytologic picture and clinical course. 2. A correlation of the karyotypic picture in advanced cancer of the bladder with response to therapy and the clinical course, e.g., sensitivity to X-ray or chemotherapy, metastatic spread, recurrences, etc. 3. Establishment of the incidence of nuclear protrusions, satellite DNA and nucleolar organizer regions in cancers of the bladder and correlation with the behavior of the tumor.